Crazy Love
by Debbs D
Summary: Sometimes gets hard to believe in true love. But when you meet the love of your life in completely unexpected circumstances. You find out that to earn true love, at least, you have to be a little crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I'm so excited.**

**Summary: Sometimes gets hard to believe in true love. But when you meet the love of your life in completely unexpected circumstances. You find out that to earn true love, at least, you have to be a little crazy.**

**Notes: Damon has 24 years, Elena has 20, Stefan has 20, Caroline has 20, Katherine has 22 years.**

_******Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, the characters belong to CW and L.J. Smith._

* * *

** Crazy Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Elena's POV**

Today is being a normal day here in New York, very quiet for my taste, but I still have this strange feeling that something will happen and it's driving me crazy because I do not know what it is, but I think it has something to do with what my dad told me.

_**Flashback**_

_I was not paying attention to what my father is talking, after all why should I, he only talks about business and things that I'm not interested in knowing, for God's sake, I'm still 18 years in early life but it seems he does not care. He cares only to maintain the status of the family, and make it appear that we are one big happy family. Big lie._

"_Elena, are you listening me?" _

"_Sorry dad, I was distracted" I said, but I was not distracted, I was bored._

"_So as I was saying, it will happen a Fundraiser that Salvatore Industries and Gilbert Company will support and several other associates will be there, and I wanted to know who will be your date?"_

"_hum, I don't know, I think that I'm gonna ask Matt" I said processing everything that he said. I really do not understand why my father is asking who will be my date, I mean, he doesn't care, never did, then why now?_

"_Perfect, he's a wonderful boy"_

"_Care for explain?" I'm really confused now, everything that he says is not making any sense to me._

"_Don't worry sweetheart, I'm just asking you because we need to keep the best impression of our family"._

"_Okay, then" I'm still a little suspicious with this conversation but I'm not gonna tell him this. My dad is acting very weird these days, he is working more than he already does, my mom even asked me if I knew something._

_**End of Flashback**_

I was in front of my house, I had just finished ask Matt if he would be my date, and of course he said yes, actually is not like he have a choice I mean, he's my boyfriend, it would seem odd if I go with someone else. Sometimes I wish that I shouldn't have to go to these stupid things, it's so boring. I sighed, _well just breathe Elena, things will get easier with some time_, I told myself and went into the home.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I had one of the most boring day of my life, thinking about it, every day I am in the company and in the presence of my father, the days are boring and frustrating. I'm thinking about getting drunk today, maybe a girl too, to keep me entertained. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello, Damon Salvatore speaking" I said in my sexiest voice.

"Damon, it's Kat"

"Oh hello ,my dear best friend" I said smirking even though she can't see me.

"Seriously, are you going to act all charming over me" She replied annoyed.

"Okay, what can I do for you Miss Katherine?" I said in a helpful voice. Katherine is my best friend since ever, she is annoying, she is always right, in fact she's a bitch. But she understands me and can stand my own crap. Kat knows me better than anyone, she knows what I like to do, and I know her like the back of my hand.

"Nothing, I just want to know if you're at home and if I can come over" she said in a bored tone.

"Yep, I am and I kind of need to ask you something" I said trying to keep a detached tone.

"Okay, spit it out Damon, what did you do this time?" she said in an accusing voice.

"Now, now, what gave you this idea?" I said amused.

"I don't know ,you tell me, it's obvious that you did something"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but no I didn't" I said chuckling.

"Whatever, bye Damon, see you in a few."

"Bye Kat." I said still amused, my phone beeped, and I laughed ready to tease Katherine, when I saw it was a message from my psycho ex-girlfriend, Andie Star. Perfect, just what I needed. Me and Andie met in a bar, we slept together, hang out a few times, and then I dumped her, after sometime, she became obsessed with me. She keeps sending me these strange messages, bizarre gifts, and keep following me everywhere I go, at first I thought it was cute that she thought I was still interested in her but then I started to get worried.

"_See you at Fundraiser, handsome, can't wait to have you all for myself" _It was written in the message, I have to say that I'm terrified , she's completely insane and to make my life better she will be at Fundraiser. Oh, joy.

"Damon are you there?" I heard Katherine saying , great, she will know what to do.

"Thank God Kat, we have a problem" I said scared.

"What happened? looks like you saw a ghost" Fantastic, now she's making fun at me.

"Really Kat, it's going to be like this, I'm serious we have a code red" I said annoyed.

"Oh, what did your psycho ex-girlfriend did this time?"

"See, by yourself" I said handing the phone to her and watching she read the message.

"You're so screwed" She said laughing loud.

"This is so not funny Katherine, she's freak" I said annoyed.

"This is all your fault because you couldn't keep your pants up"

"Seriously Kat, you should be helping me, not telling me something that I already know" I'm angry now.

"Fine, why don't we change the subject to keep yourself of not having a heart attack" She said amused.

"Thank you" I said relived.

"Now, what did you want to tell me" She asked.

"Do you want to be my date at the Fundraiser, Miss Katherine?" I ask her smirking.

"Sure, it will be fun, Mr. Salvatore" she purred.

"Great, wear something sexy" My smirk grow wider.

"I always wear something sexy" she sounded offended.

"Sorry, my mistake." I replied.

"You are such an asshole" she rolled her eyes.

"But you love me anyway." I said winking to her.

"In your dreams" she said smirking.

I will not say that I'm not scared of the idea of going to this fundraiser, but actually I have this feeling that something great will happen and I can't wait to see what is. I only know one thing, this Fundraiser, will be incredibly fun.

* * *

**This was the first chapter of my story, it was kind of short. In the next chapter, Elena will finally meet Damon. I'll update this story on a regular basis**

**Reviews are love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Many apologies for taking so long to update this story, I traveled so I spent most of the end of the vacation traveling then the next week I went back to school, so lately I've been a bit too busy to get update this story but I promise to try not take a long time in updates. Through the passage of the story, some questions will be answered. I'm sorry if it has some bugs because English is not my native language. But as I promised here is the second chapter of the story Crazy Love.**

**Notes: Damon has a strong connection with Katherine but he's not in love with her, Stefan is a bit oblivious to Caroline feeling's about him, then it will have a short wait for their relationship to develop and Elena is a bit bolder in this story, but it's still our Elena.**

**__********Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, the characters belong to CW and L.J. Smith.

* * *

** Crazy Love**

** Chapter 2**

**Elena's POV**

I feel so tired, I slept late yesterday, because I stayed up thinking about this Fundraiser, and trying to figure out why my dad is so weird. To make things worse, I have dark circles around my eyes and a tired expression, in short I look like a zombie. I slowly stood up and stretched me, walking towards the bathroom to take a shower.

After I finished showering, I changed my pajamas at my usual jeans and a purple long-sleeved top. I may have money, but I really do not worry about using fancy clothes, only events in the company of my dad and at parties, in fact, my mom annoys me, telling me that a perfect lady, should only wear designer clothes and other stuff, but I usually ignore it and buy things beautiful and comfortable so she would not disturb me. I went downstairs and saw my brother and my mom having breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" My mom said smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, I did." I said returning the smile. "Where's Dad?" I asked looking around the room and returning my gaze to my mom.

"Oh, he went to work early today." My brother said with a mouth full of food.

"Jeremy, where are your manners? Do not talk with your mouth full of food." My mom said with a tone of disapproval.

"Sorry, mom." he replied.

"Your dad is having a lot of work in the company, so he is going to work early." Mom said returning her gaze back to me.

"Something is going on?" I asked a little concerned.

"Of course not honey, he is only planning the Fundraiser with the members of the company" My mom said smiling softly. "By the way, I want you two dressing well to make a good impression of our family" Mom said to me and Jeremy.

"Do we really have to go to this stupid Fundraiser?" Jeremy said complaining.

"But of course we have, we are Gilberts we must comply with our duties." Mom replied.

"What duties? Dad only wants us to not embarrass him." Jeremy said annoyed.

"Jer, it's not like we have choice." I said to my brother. If I hate going to these parties and Fundraisers, Jeremy hates more. He never liked having to pretend to be one big happy family and having to act politely all the time. The difference between us is that he admits he does not like when I say nothing to not hurt my father.

"I know that you two do not like these events, and I must admit I do not like much, but we must do this to make your father happy because we love him." She said.

"Okay, but doesn't mean that we should agree with that" I said to my mom.

"Well, the conversation is good, but I'm out of here" Jeremy said getting up and leaving the room.

"I think I'll leave too, I have to call Bonnie" I said getting up and leaving the room when I heard my mom call my name. "Yes, mom" I answered turning around to look at her.

"Elena, you know I only want what is best for you and Jeremy." She said to me softly.

"Yeah mom, I know that" I said and smiled at her, then I turned around and left the room. My mom always tries to smooth things over, just that some things can't be eased, sometimes I wish I had the courage to say that to her without hurting her. She is one of the sweetest people I ever met, my dad is awesome too but he works too hard and has this obsession to make it appear that he has a perfect life, then he gets kind of inconvenient, but I still love him.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I shifted a bit and felt a warm body pressed against me, I turned my head a little confused, I mean, I don't remember having slept with anyone this week. Then I looked and saw Katherine asleep on my side, I have to admit, she looks cute sleeping, but only when she is not bothering me and arranging excuses to say how stupid I can be. Then came the previous day's images in my mind and I began to remember what we did yesterday. Katherine and I going to a club, getting drunk and dancing, making fun of the security of the club, and taking a cab and coming home, Katherine passing out, and I carrying her in my arms and trying not to fall down the stairs. She waking up and talking incoherently and I trying to make her shut up and go back to sleep. Not to mention that I have this huge hangover. I move my head slightly and frowned when I feel a throbbing pain in my head.

"You know, is not very nice to be staring at others while they sleep, it's a kind of creepy" I heard Katherine speaking.

"Sorry, I was distracted" I said, recovering and returning my attention to her.

"A great thing to know you for so long is knowing that you're always distracted" She smirked.

"You know me so well." And now it was my turn to smirk, and she rolled her eyes.

"Wow, we really had fun yesterday." Katherine said and winced when she felt a throbbing pain in the head. " Why do we always get drunk?" She said rubbing her head.

"I don't know, maybe because it is a way of dealing with our own frustrating day." I said and smirked.

"Good point" she said and nodded in agreement.

"Oh God, father will kill me, I'm so late for work." I said and groaned in pain because of hangover. I really need to stop drinking.

"That fundraiser that you mention it, is today right?" Kat said and lifted her head from the pillow.

"Shit, I forgot, I'm so stupid" I groaned and said with annoyance.

"I keep saying this to you but you don't hear me" Katherine said in amusement.

"Shut up Kat." I grumbled angrily. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I asked in indignation.

"What it looks like I'm doing? I'm trying to sleep and ignore your sissy attack that is making my head hurt more than it already is" She said and looked at me like I was a moron.

"Oh no you're not, you will go down the stairs with me and help me find the perfect excuse for my father." I replied.

"Why do I have to do this? The father is yours." She whined and pouted.

"Because you got me into this mess, and now you will help me get out of this" I told her.

"Now it's my fault? You that don't know how to say no for drinks." She said angry.

"Please Kat, he will believe anything that you say." I pleaded to my best friend.

"Fine, but stop giving me those puppy eyes." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Kat, I owe you one." I said and smiled in relief.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kat said. She passed me and walked towards the bathroom balancing her hips. After we both finished bathing, take aspirin and changed our clothes for clean clothes, we went down the stairs and prepare for the wrath of my father. My parents and my brother were having breakfast, and my father was glaring me, obviously angry that I had taken so long to get down the stairs.

"Good morning family." I told my parents and smiled.

"Good morning son, you guys seem like had fun yesterday." my mother said and raised an eyebrow at me. Katherine was practically using me as a shield personal. "Good morning Katherine" she said and grinned at the way that Kat seemed a little embarrassed.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore" Katherine said and smiled with embarrassment.

"Child, I already told you to call me Elizabeth." Mom smiled condescending.

"Sorry." Kat murmured.

"Damon, where the hell were you I looked for you everywhere yesterday, I needed your help in the company and you weren't there?" My father said angrily.

"I'm sorry dad, I had a problem yesterday and had to leave in a hurry after my shift work" I said pretending to be sorry.

"Oh yeah, what kind of problem is this, that kept you from being available when I needed you?" Dad asked suspiciously.

"Nothing important." I said trying to get my father to drop the topic. My father has this implication to me about everything that involves the social status of the family and company. He thinks I'm always going to cause shame to the name Salvatore, so he analyzes every step of my life to make sure that we all be just an example of success for the media and all who are following the company and the gossip sites.

"Why don't you children just sit and take your breakfasts, okay?" Mother said, trying to ease the tension that my father insists to bring so early.

"Okay…" I said, so Katherine and I walked towards the table and sat in the chair.

"So Katherine, how are the business of your father?" Dad asked to Kat after he stopped glaring me.

"Business is going great to my dad" Kat told my father making eye contact.

"That's good, will he come to the Fundraiser?" he asked.

"I'm sure he wouldn't like to lose, I mean, he is also one of the owners." Katherine said quietly.

"Oh yes, it's true, so I presume that you are my son's date." My dad said.

"Yes, she'll be my date at the Fundraiser." I said and looking straight to my dad.

"So Damon did you know that Caroline will be back from Paris today?" Stefan said, talking for the first time this morning.

"Really? the time she was there, passed quickly." I said a little surprised. Caroline Forbes is one of the oldest friends of the family, she practically grew up with me and Stefan. She is a sweet and innocent blonde, who is smart, pretty, bubbly and very annoying, that speaks too much. The girl is pretty much in love with my baby brother, the problem is that Stef is too dumb to see it, what makes more funny to see her attempts to make him see that.

"Yes, and I will get her at the airport after breakfast. Care is very excited to come to the Fundraiser." Stefan said.

"Oh, send love to her and tell that I will see her at the Fundraiser." My mother said, smiling fondly.

"Sure if she let me talk, I will tell her." My brother said.

"Good luck with that." I said chuckling. "Okay, guys, I loved the talk but now I have to work, have all a good day." I said smirking and nudging Katherine to get up and follow me.

"Oh right, everyone have a good day, see you all in the Fundraiser." Katherine told my parents and then following me.

"Sure dear, have a nice day too." My mother said softly.

"Bye, guys" I told everyone. We left there quickly and sighing in relief. My family can be very awkward, especially in the morning. The two of us left the Manor Salvatore, and walked towards my car, an Audi A8 L W12, my baby. I always liked sedans, is the type of car that honors status of executive handsome.

"Seriously, everyone have a good day." I said, mimicking her voice.

"Screw you Damon." Katherine said annoyed.

"Oh please, it was just a innocent remark." I said smirking, I love to annoy her, this time in the morning. Kat was one of the most easy to get annoyed when she woke up early, and the hangover was just a bonus. Today believe it or not after all that happened yesterday, I feel happy even though tonight will be the so-called Fundraiser.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

The day went incredibly fast, I called Bonnie and she told me that our best friend Caroline was coming back today from Paris. I asked her if we would get Care at the airport but she said that our friend would go home with a guy named Stefan. Bonnie and I don't know much about him, except that Caroline was madly in love with him and they knew each other since childhood. Me, Bonnie and Caroline have known since childhood. We have always been together, just that we went in college then took some separate ways, but we never really lost contact, just get a little busy. This is the best part of having best friends for so long, is that somehow they become a part of you that is a bit incomplete when you're away. We were a little upset with the fact that we had spend some time away from Caroline and her crazy ways to be that we both love. But she was coming back today and we'll see her at the Fundraiser. I bought a gorgeous dress for the fundraiser, I mean, according to my dad, I have to be perfect in this thing, give more honor to the family name and everything. I'm so tired, I spent the day out shopping with Bonnie, trying to find a nice dress and thank God I did. Now I'm in my room, lying on my bed after a day so agitated. My thoughts were interrupted when my phone rang. I got my phone and read on the screen that was Matt.

"Hello?" I said answering the call.

"Elena, hey, it's me Matt." he said.

"Hi Matt, how are you?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine thanks, actually I wanted to know what time I should go pick you up for the Fundraiser?" he asked gently.

"At seven, I think we're going with my parents, if this is not a problem for you." I said a little confused.

"Sure no problem, just wanted to check to make sure to be there at the right time." Matt said.

"Yeah, you're right I actually had not thought about this." I said, impressed with the way he wanted to do things in the right way to avoid creating trouble.

"Well, I gotta go now, see you later, love you." He said to me lovingly.

"yeah, bye Matt." I said not being able to say the words back to him. I really love Matt, he is one of my best friends, but I'm not in love with him. We are friends since we were children, he understands and knows me very well. He was my first love, but never really had passion in our relationship, we have a normal relationship without emotion and adventure only natural. I wanted something more intense and exciting, a love that consumes me, something that gives me butterflies, shivers down the spines, an internal fire that burns fiercely with a simple touch. Something that makes me forget my own name, and that makes me forget even how to act. But I don't feel anything like this with Matt, I care about him deeply, except that this is not enough, I need more, much more than just a high school crush and with just an little rebellious thoughts I slowly closed my eyes and dreamed of the love that I wish I had one day to me.

I quietly started to open my eyes and sighed in contentment with the good nap I just had, so I stretched a little pained because of the position that I fell asleep. Then I raised my head a little to look at the alarm and see what time it is. I gasped when I saw that it was six o'clock and Matt was going to pick me up at seven. _Great just what I needed_, I thought to myself and let out an annoyed sigh. I quickly ran to the bathroom to take a shower, I only have one hour until it was time for Matt to come get me, so I better not abuse of my time limit. When I took all my clothes and got into the shower, I turned the switch to a warm shower and those earlier questions started coming in my mind again, about the love that I hope someday I can have the chance to feel. _Stop Elena! If you keep thinking that you'll end up going crazy,_ I told myself steadily. I quickly finished showering, then leaves the bathroom and wrapped the towel around my body, going towards my dresser to get a black silk bra and matching panties. I put my underwear so I went to my closet to pick up my dress. I put the dress and turned to close the zipper. It was a black dress in a classic style model, strapless lace, it was an elegant dress and complimented my curves, perfect for use at events like the fundraiser. I put black high heels, then went to put some makeup. I put a light makeup only to emphasize the color of my eyes and a light pink lipstick. I walked towards the mirror to see how I looked fully dressed and ready, my eyes widened and gasped a little when I looked at the mirror. I had to admit that I looked great, my hair was falling into smooth waves. I looked sexy but still very innocent. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was time to go downstairs and wait there. I shut my bedroom door and almost bumped in Jeremy.

"Sorry Jer, I was kind of distracted" I said and looked at Jeremy, he looked handsome wearing a gray suit with a black tie.

"wow Lena, you look beautiful." He said, looking with wide eyes.

"Thanks Jer, you look nice too." I said giggling a little with my brother's face.

"We'd better come down before our parents start freaking out." Jeremy said, smiling and rolling his eyes.

"You're right." I said nodding.

"Ladies first." he said, making way for me to pass.

"Such a gentleman." I said smirking and he rolled his eyes. We both went down the stairs heading for the hall and we saw our parents talking and waiting for us. They soon stopped talking and looked at both of us and smiled.

"Honey, you look beautiful." My mom said, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks mom, you look beautiful too." I said returning the smile to her. My mom is wearing a red velvet dress that looked very elegant.

"Yes it's true sweetheart, you look lovely." My dad said, smiling and nodding in agreement. He was wearing a black suit with a navy blue tie. "So Matt is coming to pick you up, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I think he probably should be coming here." I said nodding. I heard the sound of a door opening then I heard the voice of Matt and the footsteps he suddenly came smiling and walking in our direction.

"Hi, I'm sorry for the delay, the streets here in New York are very congested." he said with an apologetic smile and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry you're not late, we basically came down now." I said smiling at Matt and he nodded to me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert" Matt said with a polite nod to my parents and reached out to shake hands with my dad and my mom. "Hey, Jeremy." he said to my brother who just smiled in response.

"Matt, we met long enough to know that when people call me Mr. Gilbert makes me feel old." Dad said with a grin.

"Sure, I always forget that." my boyfriend said with a bit of embarrassment.

"Grayson, stop teasing the boy, he's just trying to be polite." Mom said with a tone of disapproval to my dad.

"Okay, it's better we go, the hosts can't be late, right?" My dad said for all of us.

"I agree with Dad." Jeremy said obviously wanting to leave the house shortly and not waste more time. We all gave a nod of agreement and walked together toward the door, that one of the housekeepers opened as soon as they saw us ready to leave the house. We got into the car and we wait the driver to reach our destination, with a comfortable silence surrounding us. I felt Matt softly took my hand and laced our fingers together, I could not help but think about how not felt right, his hand was a little bigger than mine, so our fingers intertwined seemed a little dissimilar. I raised my head to see that Matt turned to look at me and gave me a smile that I just gave a fake smile in response. I was feeling a little restless and eager to get out of this car as fast as possible and it seemed that God heard my prayers because at the same time the driver said we got to the destination.

Everyone left the car and entered the building. We went to catch a lift and one of us pushed the button the floor of the Fundraiser. People were talking and drinking champagne while eating appetizers. Most had stamped fake smiles on the faces and everybody turned to look when we entered the room. Suddenly a guy and his family showed up to greet us.

"Grayson, long time no see." The guy said to my dad. "You did a great job planning this fundraiser with the partners, everything is wonderful." he said.

"Thank you Albert, we worked for weeks but the result is apparently being satisfactory." My dad said with a smile.

"Oh, you remember my wife Amanda and my son Ethan?" Albert said to Dad, with a proud smile.

"Of course, how are you two?." Dad said. _What such a liar, you don't remember them,_ I thought amazed at how good dad is in knowing how to pretend. "Oh, you remember my wife Miranda and my kids, Elena and Jeremy." he said. I saw that Ethan, Albert's Son, is devouring me with his eyes. Okay, this is weird considering that my boyfriend is right by my side. What a dick. "and this is Matt, Elena's boyfriend." He said introducing Matt to Albert and his family. Finally. Maybe, the son of this guy, stop staring at me shamelessly.

"Hello…" Matt said smiling politely but his eyes says otherwise, he was glaring angrily at Ethan that didn't seem to care, because he kept looking at me shamelessly and with a seductive look that made my stomach rolling with disgust. So, from one moment to the other I heard the words I wished had never gotten to my ears.

"Oh, probably all this talk must be boring the kids, why not let them hang out and talked some topics of their liking?" My dad said with a smile and an innocent look, probably unaware of what was happening here. "Matt, do you mind joining us? I want you to hear some advice for the future." he said. _Ah, I can't believe he just said that. Did he just lost his mind? _I thought indignantly.

"I don't think that's..." I started to say, but Ethan cut me off.

"I think this is a great idea." he said smirking and pretending to look innocent as I stared at him like he was completely insane.

"Okay then, shall we?" Dad said looking at Matt and Albert and others while both Jeremy and I groaned in annoyance.

"So darling, do you wanna dance? I promise I'll show you a good time." Ethan said smirking.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'm allergic to jerks like you." I said with a sweet smile.

"Feisty, these are the best… I'll take that as a challenge." he said with a flirty look.

"Aside from asshole, you're also deaf, didn't you just hear that she doesn't want to dance with you." Jeremy snapped.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure that I don't care" Ethan said without even looking to him. That made Jeremy boil with anger and taking steps towards him.

"Hey, hey, Jeremy calm down, okay? Let me handle this." I told my brother. "I'm sure your daddy don't know you are like that, right? huh, I think he would love to know how abusive asshole that his son is and I also think he wouldn't like to know that his son is so stupid to provoke the children of his boss that can so easily cause him to be fired." I said finishing my little speech smiling triumphantly when I saw Ethan's eyes widen in fear.

"I, I, I, please don't say anything to him" he stuttered with fear.

"Only if you go away from here as soon as possible and not exceed my patience more than you already did." I said sharply. "Oh, and Ethan don't forget your dad's job, okay?" I said smirking as he practically ran from here.

"Wow Elena, you pretty much scared the shit out of the guy." My brother said with awe. "But answer me one thing, you really would make his dad lost his job in the company?" Jeremy asked me a little surprised.

"Of course not, but he doesn't need know that." I said winking at the Jer, who let out a laugh.

* * *

The night is going calm after the little incident with Ethan. Jeremy and I played small talk until Dad came back with Matt and my mom and we started talking together while others came and greeted us by saying that everything was wonderful in the Fundraiser. We hear the French doors open and an older couple entered the room elegantly, while two younger couples came together.

"Ah, must be the Salvatore's." My dad said smiling.

"Salvatore's?" I said confused.

"Yes, the most important partners, in fact, who is producing this fundraiser, it's our company and Salvatore Industries, I had told that, don't you remember?" Dad said a little confused.

"Yes, sure, sure, I forgot." I said quickly. The older couple came in our direction and suddenly the older man spoke to us.

"Grayson, I'm sorry it took us to get here we had some unexpected things, I hope you accept our sincere apologies." The man said.

"Sure, don't worry Giuseppe actually we were waiting you get here." My dad said with a smile.

"This is my lovely wife Elizabeth." Giuseppe said smiling lovingly. Another couple came walking toward us quickly. "Oh and this is my youngest son Stefan and his ..." he began to speak, but a bubbly blonde cut him off.

"Elenaaa!" She squealed, smiling broadly and ran to hug me.

"Oh my god, Caroline." I said hugging my best friend back.

"I miss you so much, it has so many things I want to tell you about Paris." Caroline said.

"I missed you too, Care." I said happy to see her after so much time.

"I'm sorry, you know each other?" Giuseppe said a little confused while his wife shook her head smiling because of our happiness. Caroline, put an arm around me and told him.

"Uncle Peppe and Aunt Lizzie, this is Elena, my best friend since childhood." she said grinning.

"Oh, sure, I'm sorry, I'm very oblivious these days" Giuseppe said. "Elena, we heard wonderful things about you from both your parents and Caroline, I'm glad we finally had the chance to meet you." The man said gently.

"Thank you, Caroline told me many good things about you." I said smiling sweetly.

"Oh, Steffie, I forgotten about you." Caroline said laughing a little. "Lena, this is Stefan." she said smiling and blushing slightly. Stefan was tall, with blonde hair and emerald green eyes and a sculpted jaw, much like his father.

"Hi Stefan, Care spoke a lot about you." I said with a smile.

"I can say the same about you, Caroline probably talk all the time how wonderful friend, you are to her and Bonnie." he said smiling kindly at me.

"Wait a minute, where's Damon and Katherine?" Caroline said looking around the room.

"They were with us." Elizabeth said.

"They are probably already at the bar, drinking." Giuseppe said with a disapproving look. Something tells me he was not very encouraging in relation to his son.

"Give the boy a break, he worked in the company all day, he deserves to have some fun." Elizabeth told him rolling her eyes slightly. I couldn't help but smile a little by the attitude of the older woman who had no problem rebuking her husband in public.

"Guys, he's there, look." Stefan said pointing towards the bar.

We all looked in the direction where he pointed. Then I saw a tall man with raven black hair, with his back turned talking to a petite brunette with curly hair on his side. Suddenly he turned and saw that we were looking for him, then he came towards us with the brunette beside him.

"Mom, Dad…" The guy said and he had a velvet voice. He turned to greet the rest of us then our gazes connected. He was the most beautiful man I ever saw in my life. He had mesmerizing blue eyes where you could get lost just looking at them, were as blue as the ocean and I felt myself melting under his gaze, his raven-black hair was messy and elegantly fall slightly on his forehead looking like he'd spent his hand over the hair several times. He had chiseled skin, and a perfectly sculpted jaw and his cheeks were pink. He was so beautiful, and I felt butterflies in my stomach as he stared at me with those perfect eyes.

"Hello…" he said and I licked my lips.

"Grayson, this is my oldest son Damon and his friend Katherine Pierce." Giuseppe said. _Yeah friend, is my ass_, I thought uncomfortable. "Son, this is Grayson and his lovely wife Miranda and their children Elena and Jeremy."

"It's nice meeting you Grayson." Damon said and shook my father's hand.

"The pleasure is mine Damon, I've heard many good things about your work." Dad said.

"All good things, I hope." he said smiling.

"The very best." My dad said nodding. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Katherine." he said.

"The pleasure is all mine." she said smiling politely.

"So, I have not seen your father, is he here?" My dad asked her.

"He probably should be getting here, he is having a busy day but he promised he'd be here to attend the Fundraiser too." Katherine said.

"It is nice to meet you Miranda." Damon said and kissed the hand of my mother who blushed a little. "Cool to meet you too, Jeremy." he said and shook my brother's hand. Then, finally it was my turn and our eyes connect again this night.

"It's great to meet you, Elena." Damon said and I felt a jolt of pleasure as he took my hand and I shivered as he kissed my hand, I was blushing furiously then swallowed hard and managed to say.

"Likewise." I said and quickly, the moment died when I heard the voice of Matt.

"Hey, we have not had a chance to meet yet, I'm Matt, Elena's boyfriend." Matt said, and reached out to shake hands with Damon.

"Hey Matt." Damon said and shook hands with Matt. Then he turned and greeted his brother and Caroline.

"Blondie, Brother." Damon said waving at them.

I saw Katherine looking at me and I swallowed, she came closer to me and spoke.

"We haven't officially met, I'm Katherine." she said smiling but her eyes gleamed with amusement and for a moment I was sure she had seen my reaction seeing Damon for the first time.

"I'm Elena." I said smiling politely. "It's good to meet you, Katherine." I said nodding at her.

"Good to meet you too." she nodded back.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" I asked needing a some space to breathe.

"Please, feel free." she said, noticing my discomfort.

"Thank you, excuse me." I said and quickly left, without anyone noticing, I went to the balcony of the building that gave a view of the busy streets of New York. I looked around and saw a man raven-black haired, wearing a lost look while stared at the streets of New York. Damon turned his head and saw me and I was lost again under his gaze once again tonight. Something tells me I'll see Damon more times than I can imagine. I'm definitely screwed.

* * *

**Reviews are love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! sorry again that it took so long to update this story lately, I'm out of time to write the chapters but I promise I will not abandon this story. In this chapter I decided to put just one POV. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy your reading!**

**__********Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, the characters belong to CW and L.J. Smith.

* * *

** Crazy Love**

** Chapter** **3****  
**

**Damon's POV**

After having spent the whole time playing the role of submissive and polite son, I needed some air. The Gilberts seemed nice people and I knew that my father was doing good business trusting Grayson Gilbert, but I really felt displaced and to be honest, I don't think that I was the only one who felt that way. But for a moment all my thoughts went crazy when I saw her for the first time, all beautiful and shy, innocent Elena Gilbert.

She was gorgeous, with a slim figure and curves, she had a perfect body for someone who appeared to be so young, she had long brown hair, not very big but it was actually the right size, and beautiful big brown doe eyes. She took my breath away, and I didn't give a damn because I was completely mesmerized by this girl. I practically melted into a puddle when she looked at me with those eyes and suddenly after we exchanged greetings, her idiot of a boyfriend had to ruin the moment.

Throughout his style of football player without brains, so I never felt so happy when he extended his hand to shake mine because I made a point to give back with a strong handshake that I was sure I saw a look of pain in that stupid football player. Actually, I don't know if he is really a football player, just that he has the same face of ass with no neurons, so I just figured out the obvious.

One of the things that surprised me most was the fact that dear Elena also seemed kind of sad that our moment was broken by her little boyfriend.

At the moment I'm on the balcony of the building, I heard some footsteps and I quickly turned around thinking that my father was ready to give me a lecture on how I'm irresponsible and stupid to leave the room while they talked about important things about the company. But that was when I saw lovely brown doe eyes looking at me with a startled look.

"Damon, wha-what are you doing here?" Elena stuttered.

"I needed some air, all that talk about business made me dizzy, but what about you? What's your excuse?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was bored, I also needed some air." she said with a shrug. "I'm not in the mood to hear more conversation about business." she said a little despondent about the choice of conversation from our parents.

"Not your place?" I said smiling a little.

"No, not at all." she said nodding in dejection. "Not wanting to be a kill-joy but why are not you in there with them, I mean, you also are part of the company." she asked curiously.

"Well if I was in there, then who would be here talking to you?" I asked smirking with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point." she said nodding in agreement. "But you really didn't answer my question." she said smiling triumphantly as if she had just won a game.

"I thought I had already said why I didn't want to be there." I said not understanding where she was going with this.

"Yes, you said but now I want the real reason." she said determinedly and I raised an eyebrow at her boldness.

"I don't like to talk business, to be honest I hate it completely, I never liked but it seems that is the only thing my father knows." I said sincerely.

"I know the feeling." she said looking at me in understanding.

"Your father doesn't give you chances to do what you want?" I asked with a small smile.

"No, he thinks that I have to fulfill the duties of my family so I should got interested in everything about the company." she said annoyed.

"I know the feeling." I said repeating her words causing her to smile. "Well, but by what I saw your boyfriend seemed very interested in talking about business." I said trying to learn a bit more about her.

"Matt already knows what he wants. " she said. "Life, future, he's got it all mapped out." she said looking away.

"And you don't want it?" I said interested to see the point of view from this fascinating girl.

"I don't know what I want." She said and that caught me a little off guard, but I actually smiled because I knew exactly what she wanted, but still seemed a bit oblivious.

"Well, that's not true." I said with a smile dancing on my lips and it seemed to intrigue her because she started smiling curiously.

"You want what everybody wants." I continued.

"What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" I laughed slightly as she smiled because I knew she was flirting with me, and she was right, I was really a mysterious stranger because we know for a few hours and I haven't really had a chance to talk to her as much as I wanted. So I was a mystery as much as she was for me.

"Hmm, well, let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things." I said with conviction, I'm not that old but I definitely have seen many things.

"So, Damon, tell me, what is it that I want?" she asked enchanted.

"You want a love that consumes you." I said smiling and approaching her slowly. "You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger." I said and stopped in front of her as she seemed mesmerized by what I said. We hardly know each other, but both she and I knew that I was right.

"So, what do you want?" she asked smiling, surprising me slightly. But before I could answer her, one of the employees from the building entered interrupting us.

"Mr. Salvatore, Miss Katherine is looking for you." the man said.

"Tell her that I'm going in a minute." I said upset at being interrupted.

"Elena, I want you to get everything that you're looking for." I told her honestly. "But right now, I really gotta go, I can't let Katherine waiting or she will come and take me by grabbing my hair and dragging me around." I said smiling sweetly. "Goodnight, Elena." I said looking at her wishing I didn't have to go.

"Goodnight, Damon." she said returning my smile with one of her own and I nodded to her as a last goodbye and quietly turned and walked toward the door leading back to the room that is full of people, but I couldn't help but take one last gaze on her.

I knew this would not be the last time I would see her, I was happy with it because I definitely want to know the puzzle, that is Elena Gilbert.

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter, I found that only Damon's POV was necessary in this chapter, but I promise that you will see Elena's POV in the next chapter, I'll try not to take too long to update, but please tell me what you think.**

**Reviews are love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! ! I finally posted chapter 4. Sorry for the delay, I am very busy these days. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you like it too. And thanks for the cute reviews were not many but it made me very happy.**

_********__******Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, the characters belong to CW and L.J. Smith._  


* * *

**Crazy Love**

**Chapter 4**

**Elena's POV**

_Damon... _I haven't stopped thinking about him since he went out and left me alone in the balcony. Everything he said is so true that even scares me, to be honest I'm terrified. _Don't be ridiculous Elena, because you don't have to make big deal about it, it's all very simple, the guy is incredibly hot and beautiful and you find yourself completely drawn to him, so you have no reason to feel scared, _I told myself.

"_You want a love that consumes you, you want passion and adventure, and even a little danger." _ It keeps repeating in my head like a damaged disc. Damon was a completely stranger guy, a mysterious stranger, he didn't know me, he knew nothing about me yet he knew exactly what I wanted without ever having talked to me once. That's a little scary but at the same time curious, he had something that I couldn't put a finger on.

As I thought about Damon, I didn't see the time pass, I was distracted and completely off to the world, and oddly enough, it felt good. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder then quickly turned a little scared when I saw Caroline raising her hands in surrender.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." she said giving me an apologetic look.

"It's okay Care." I said with a hand on my heart and trying to control my heartbeat.

"So how are you? We really haven't had a chance to talk since we were both busy playing nice with people." she said with a cute smile.

"I'm fine, at least that's what I think." I said, half-distracted.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say." Caroline said confused.

"Nevermind Caroline, I'm fine." I said not wanting to explain my situation to my friend.

"Okay, so why don't you tell me what did you think of Stefan?" she said, smiling brightly.

"He is a nice person, and he is also very kind." I said smiling kindly at my best friend.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me Elena. I'm glad you liked him, I mean, he is one of the most important people to me and so are you. So it's nice that you like each other." she said sincerely.

"Care, you're my best friend I would do anything for you besides Stefan is a nice guy, so there is nothing new that I'm getting along with him." I said smiling at her. "And I really want to know how you two met, you never told us much about them, only that you know them since childhood and they are very important to you and that you are completely in love with Stefan." I said smirking as she nudged me.

"My parents were friends of Uncle Peppe and Aunt Lizzie then when I was a child my parents took me to their house so I used to play with Damon and Stefan. Then my parents separated and I went to live with my mom as you already know, so I started to go visit them in the summer and on holidays." she said. "It was hard for me at first I was so used to see them all the time, I really missed them. But then the firm of Uncle Peppe began to grow so they moved the company headquarters to Manhattan so that's how I could start to see them more." she said smiling.

"You really like Stefan, don't you?" I asked looking into Caroline's eyes that shone at mention of Stefan's name.

"Yes I do, very much." she said honestly, with a genuine smile.

"Well then what are you waiting for to make him see that you are in love with him?" I asked confused.

"Stefan has a crush on Katherine, but she don't give a damn about it, actually, I think she doesn't even know." Caroline said annoyed.

"Do you think she would do something if she knew he likes her?" I asked, thinking of Damon.

"I doubt she would, Stefan is not her type." she snorted in a mocking way.

"Why? I mean he is handsome and nice, a lot of girls like guys like that." I said confused.

"Yes, but he is a bit shy and quiet, Katherine probably like most determined and sexy guys who know exactly what the girls want." she said.

"Like Damon." I said stating when it should look more like a question.

"Yes, like Damon." she said surprised with the fact that I mentioned his name. "I had forgotten about him. Elena, you talked to him?" she asked looking at me a bit suspicious.

"Yeah I did, is that a problem?" I asked looking straight into her eyes with a confused expression.

"No it's not, but about what you two talked?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Nothing interesting, we just played small talk." I said lying, I knew this wasn't true. Damon fascinated me somehow, despite the fact that he is extremely handsome, he is also very charming so it was hard to believe that at that time we would have a conversation about pointless things and deep down I knew that Caroline didn't believe me. I just wasn't sure if I was ready to talk about that moment with Caroline.

"Seriously? Do you really expect me to believe that you and Damon didn't talk about absolutely nothing interesting? You don't think I noticed the way you two looked at each other, or how you reacted when he kissed your hand. Elena, I may be blonde but it doesn't mean that I'm stupid." Caroline said with an annoyed look.

"Okay, okay, I get what you mean. But what do you want me to say Care? that he is handsome? Well, he is. I know it's hard to believe but we did nothing that it should make a big deal about it, we just talked." I said looking straight into her eyes.

"I know, but I just want to know what you guys talked about. I promise I won't ask anything else." she said pouting while I sighed in defeat.

"What you want to know?" I asked as her eyes lit up at the chance to know the details about my conversation with Damon.

"Everything." she said excitedly.

"Okay, here goes nothing. I needed some air after having spent all that time listening to our parents talk about business, so I came here to try to relax and Damon was already here. He approached me and we started talking, I asked him what he was doing alone on the balcony of the building and he told me he didn't want to hear his father talk about business, he actually hates talking about business, in short, we talked about how much we hate having to do everything that our parents want." I said cutting off the part that I flirted shamelessly with him, and the things that he said that are exactly what I want for me.

"Wow, I'm a little impressed that he admitted that he hated business, this is a bit out of character for Damon. He doesn't usually admit such things, he actually doesn't open for anyone except Katherine and Aunt Lizzie." she said looking amazed.

"Why?" I said trying to understand how this man was.

"Well, Katherine is his best friend and he spends almost the entire time with her. By what I know sometimes she even sleeps in the manor, and Aunt Lizzie's another story. He is a completely mama's boy, he does everything she asks, and she lives protecting and defending him from everything and everyone." she said.

"He seems to have a very strong relationship with his mom." I said, leaving aside the fact that I was uncomfortable with the thought of Katherine sleeping in his room.

"Damon has this protection to the people he cares about, is actually something he inherited from Aunt Lizzie, both are very protective." Caroline said with a tiny smile.

"I wish my parents could act that way, they see everything as a way to improve the image of the family in the media. Looks like we are not even a real family." I said in dismay. Before Gilbert Company actually turn into a important company, we were a normal family, we did normal stuff, but then the company has grown so Dad started working twice the time and everything became more difficult. We all spent time doing different things, I wrote in my diary and spent practically the whole day hanging out with Bonnie. All of us were doing something, so we were never really together.

"And who says they are a regular family? Uncle Peppe spend the whole time saying how Damon should act, so Damon is always inventing excuses and drowning in work at the company as a way to avoid Uncle Peppe and that makes him mad because he always thinks Damon is destroying the reputation of the family. Aunt Lizzie lives defending her son and trying to get her husband to stop bothering the eldest son." she said.

"Stefan does everything that Uncle Peppe wants, he never says no then he is the golden boy. But he really doesn't like, sometimes he wants to be more wild about everything but he can't. Stefan can never make mistakes it's like he has no freedom of his own life, all he has to do is be a good boy and try to put some sense into the head of his crazy older brother." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Gee and I thought that my family was problematic." I said and impressed with look of disbelief in everything that I just heard.

"Crazy huh?" Caroline said grinning.

"You have no idea how much." I said nodding. Suddenly I heard some footsteps then we turned to see Matt walking towards us and calling our name.

"Hey, I searched for you two everywhere." he said, looking tired. "You guys just disappeared for hours, I was worried thinking that something had happened." Matt said with a worried look.

"Sorry, we were catching up and didn't see the time pass." I said with an apologetic look.

"It's okay, but what you two think about going back?" he said, smiling sweetly.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea." I said returning his smile. We went back to place that I was able for hours to desperately avoid. I spent all this time worrying about how boring would be this fundraiser, but ended up being incredibly fun.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Unfortunately right now, I'm looking for Katherine because the building employee moron doesn't know how to give the right information.

This is my life, an eternal drama. When I meet the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life, I'm interrupted before I even get her number. My life sucks and you know what's worse? I know that.

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and I'm ready to fight anyone who dared to touch me without my permission. Usually I'm not that jerk, but after today I'm definitely angry with everything and everyone and particularly with fate for having screwed me like that. But I'm really angry with Katherine that had to call me at that moment. So yeah, I'm fucking angry.

"What?" I snapped.

"Hello Damon." the voice I didn't expect to hear today said flirting with me.

"Andie… wha-what are you doing here?" I said completely terrified. For this I didn't expect, what does this crazy woman want? It was just what I needed, a stalker. My life really sucks.

"I told you I would come here, sweetie. I missed you Damon." she said smiling seductively.

"Really? I don't even remember, I should probably be sleeping or too busy to care." I said nervously. The last thing I wanted was this woman have a crisis here, my patience rate has passed, I didn't want to go to jail for attempted homicide. I only knew two things or I would be the victim or the accused, and I'm definitely not in the mood to be the victim.

"I texted to your phone. I thought you had seen." she said.

"My phone sucks. I'm thinking about changing up the damn phone or even send a letter complaining about the device to the manufacturer." I said lying. My phone was perfect, never gave defect, the thing was so good that I poured in the sink and the damn phone still managed to stay alive.

"Speaking of, have you changed your number again? I tried the old number that just didn't work." Andie asked.

"No, I haven't changed, by what I know it's the same number of always." I said lying again. One of the rules of survival if you have a psycho ex-girlfriend, you always have to change your number or at least locked her as a contact, so she has no way to call you.

"Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously.

"Absolutely." I said quickly and hoped she hadn't noticed.

"Okay, I believe you baby. So what do you think about we leave to have fun just like old times?" she said smiling mischievously and licking her lips, like a cat that just ate a bird. And at the moment I felt like I was the poor bird.

"I can't, Andie. I'm… " I said not knowing what excuse to invent.

"He's with me." a voice said amused and we turned to see Katherine with hands on her hips and smirking. Saved by the bell or better by Katherine.

"Exactly, I can't. I'm with Katherine. So, I really can't, sorry." I said pretending to be sorry.

"Sure no problem, maybe next time." she said glaring Katherine. "I should go now I need to find my dad, see you soon love." she said, running her hand on my chest. "Bye Katherine." she spat to Katherine still glaring at her.

"Bye Andie." Katherine said still smirking as I looked at her with admiration. After all, she was my savior. She saved me from having to deal with my crazy ex-girlfriend.

After Andie left, I looked Katherine to see her stop smiling mischievously and starting to look more serious, something very rare.

"Are you okay?" I asked a little worried.

"I'm fine. But how about you tell me where were you this whole time?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I needed some air, you know how things turn out when I'm a long time in the same place with my father." I said hoping she would believe me.

"Really Damon? You think I'm stupid? I know you too well Damon and you know that I always know when you are not being honest. So for your sake, you'd better start talking before I lose my patience. You made me come to this crap Fundraiser and have abandoned me here forcing me to hear all this shit about business so if I were you, I wouldn't lie to me." she said fiercely.

"You're right, okay? I shouldn't have left you here with my parents, it was wrong of me and I'm sorry for that. But I was feeling overwhelmed, my dad wants me to take care of family business and I don't even know if I want it for me, he lives controlling me Kat, then I'm sorry for wanting to stay away from him for a while to get my head in place." I said with a tired expression and running a hand through my black raven locks while her face softened.

"Listen, I don't mind having to deal with your parents, actually, your mom is an amazing person, the problem is that you left me here alone worried that you were probably drunk somewhere, I mean, I don't care about you being drunk, the problem is that you are too handsome for your own good, so I don't think it will be nice to have a pretty face like you being affected." she said with a small smile that became a smirk.

"What do you think about getting drunk? I don't know about you but I need a drink immediately." I said smirking and wiggling my eyebrows.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Mr. Salvatore." she said smiling mischievously.

"Then, let's get drunk Miss Pierce." I said smirking while we walk towards the exit of the building and toward my car. Then I opened the car door for her as the gentleman I am and quickly got in and started the car and began to drive to a bar or maybe a club.

"Where do you want to go to a bar or a nightclub?" I asked staring at the road as she looked through the window without even looking at me. "Kat, are you listening to me?" I asked, touching her arm gently and it seemed get her out of her calm state because the empty gaze quickly disappeared.

"What did you say?" she said confused.

"Are you okay, Kat?" I asked a little worried.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired." she gave me a smile but didn't reach her eyes. I wasn't convinced, but I let it go because Katherine is just as stubborn as I am.

"I asked if you wanted to go to a bar or a nightclub." I said.

"A bar is better, I'm not in the mood of being alone while you are dancing with the whores." she said rolling her eyes.

"Why? Are you jealous?" I said smirking.

"Why would I be jealous of you, I can have you whenever I want Damon." she said with a wicked smile and I raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Really? This is a bet Miss Katherine? Because I bet I know who will win." I said looking at her in defiance.

"Yes and who will win is going to be me." she said looking at me devilishly.

"This is what we will see sweetheart." I said with a charming look.

"Damon, we both know that only one of us knows how to play without rules, and you know very well that this person is me. The question is do you really want to play to the end?" she said seductively and put a hand on my thigh.

"Touché." I said smirking and a part of me really wanted to know why Katherine acts this way sometimes. Actually surprises me sometimes how sexy she can be, it doesn't mean I didn't already know. "I hate when you're right." I rolled my eyes as she smiled triumphantly.

"That means I won the bet." She said grinning and looking at me like I was a loser, but I really am a loser because I couldn't challenge her. Katherine is very persuasive and I'm sure she would seduce me just to win a bet.

"Yes, you won but don't tell anyone because I will deny anything you say. I still have my reputation." I said, rolling my eyes as she smirked and slowly removed her hand from my thigh. For a moment I had forgotten that her hand was on my thigh, but then I sighed in relief.

"So, we are going to a bar, right?" I asked, taking my eyes off the road and glancing at her.

"Yeah, gee, Damon. Lately you're too slow for your own good. What? The age is damaging the speed of your reasoning." she said mocking.

"Haha, you're so funny." I said sarcastically.

"Damon, if I didn't act that way, you wouldn't love me so much." she said smiling mischievously and shrugging. But I did not reply, I just drive on the highway and watched as she looked out the window. Sometimes I wondered why Katherine didn't have a boyfriend. I knew my best friend was gorgeous, I'm not blind, Kat had a lot of one-night stands, but who am I to talk. I never saw her in love. She always was kind of cold with everyone except me. It was hard to see her showing her emotions openly.

I remember perfectly when we first met, she was pretty and smart. I smiled at the thought, and kept driving while recalled our first meeting.

* * *

_It happened again. My father and I had a fight again, not that this is new but I didn't like to fight him. My father was one of the most difficult people to deal with._ _I was 21 and my father was still treating me like a child. He wants me to work in the company but I'm not sure if I really want this for my life._ _I was envious of other people who have the same age as me, I mean, everyone is enjoying the fact that they can now legally drink and have fun while I'm here with basically all my life already planned and without any freedom. Salvatore's has only four purposes in life, marry a person of high class, make the company profit and stay successful, and produce an heir to continue the lineage of Salvatore's._

_One thing I know, today I'm going to get drunk and have fun and no one will stop me. Because I'm Damon Salvatore and I'm not a fucking puppy so that others can control me and tell me what to do. I can't be tamed and I'm sure as hell that I won't let my father tame me._

_I was in front of a bar called Hill's, so I quietly walked into the bar and saw that it wasn't full of people. It was a quiet and cozy pub with a wood design and probably didn't sell just alcohol because some people were eating. I went straight to the bar of the pub and ordered a drink for me._

"_Bourbon, neat."_ _I said to the bartender._

"_Can I see your ID, sir?"_ _the bartender asked._

"_What? Are you serious? I'm 21 years old and it's not like I have a baby face."_ _I said indignant._

"_I know, I'm sorry sir. But this is the policy of the bar."_ _the poor bartender said with an apologetic look. _

"_Okay, wait a minute."_ _I said and grabbed my wallet, the problem was that my identity wasn't in the wallet. I started to get really annoyed, I couldn't find my identity anywhere. "Eh, I can't find my identity."_ _I said, secretly hoping that the bartender let me stay and drink my bourbon._

"_I'm sorry sir but rules are rules, I can't let you drink without seeing your identity, this is the policy of the bar."_ _The bartender said with a tone that showed he wouldn't change his mind easily._

"_Okay, then give me a coke and some fries."_ _I said with a sigh. I really need to drink but I have to admit that I'm hungry then it's better not to argue with the bartender._ _No more problems._

_While I waited for the guy to show up with my food, I saw a girl with curly brown hair coming toward the bar. She seemed too young but to be honest I couldn't see her face yet. Her body was perfect, with olive skin. She was wearing jeans and a black top and high heels. She radiated confidence, bravery and even a bit of arrogance. Her hips swaying in a seductive walk, I was impressed and even a little charmed about the woman._

_I watched as she came closer to bar then I finally got to see her face. She was beautiful, with brown eyes shining with amusement. I was intrigued and very interested, she had something that was definitely mysterious. Something I wasn't sure what it was but I was ready to find out._

_She sat on the bench next to me, but said nothing. I also stayed quiet, I wanted to know who would make the first move. _

"_Johnny, give me a whiskey."_ _she said with authority and I raised an eyebrow at that. Although, I couldn't help but notice that she had a beautiful voice._

"_Haha Katherine, you know you're not allowed to drink after what happened. Orders of your own father."_ _The bartender named Johnny said with an expression of disapproval._

"_Oh, come on Johnny, please. In the benefit of the good times."_ _she said pouting. She's cute, I thought to myself._

"_The answer is still no."_ _He said with a uncomfortable look._

"_Oh, c'mon dude, she's practically begging you."_ _I said on her behalf making them both turned to look at me. The bartender with a look of irritation and she looked at me with interest and amusement._

"_Fine, be right back."_ _he said quickly leaving and returning with a bottle of bourbon inside of a plastic bag. "Take this and get out. You know that if one of my superiors catch me giving drinks to you, I'll probably be fired."_ _he said and her eyes lit up at the sight of the bottle._

"_Okay, I promise I'll be a good girl."_ _she said with a smile and a mischievous glance, and the bartender left to serve the requests of others._ _The girl named Katherine turned and stared at me with a look that seemed like she was trying to decipher a riddle. "Why?"_ _she asked looking at me with a strange look._

"_Why, what?"_ _I asked confused._

"_Why did you help me? It doesn't make sense, you don't even know me."_ _she said with a suspicious look._

"_To be honest, I really don't know. Maybe, I wanted to do something good for at least once."_ _I said shrugging and looking at my fries and my Coke that I hadn't touched yet._

"_Then, I guess since Johnny didn't let you drink, the least I can do is share the bottle of bourbon with you."_ _she said with a sly grin._

"_I don't think it is a good idea."_ _I said hesitantly._

"_Why not? I thought you wanted a drink, but that's okay, as you wish."_ _she said shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I'll have to drink the whole bottle, I mean, it would be a crime to waste a bourbon so expensive."_ _she said looking at bottle with a pout and then smirking at me._

"_What, are you crazy? you can't drink this whole bottle by yourself." I said staring at her like she was insane._

"_It wouldn't be the first time."_ _she said as if it was nothing shocking._

"_Yeah, now I'm sure, you're insane."_ _I said nodding my head in disbelief. "And I don't know how you managed to stand after that."_ _I said, still slightly surprised._

"_Now, you know why Johnny won't let me drink."_ _she said with a smirk. "Anyway, thanks for helping me with Johnny, he has this habit of being nice all the time. Well, I guess I'll see you around." she said with a small smile._ _Something tells me that she doesn't smile often. A part of me was a little glad that she smiled at me, even though I wasn't sure if it was genuine or not._

_And that was when I realized she was going out to drink that bottle alone and get drunk. I knew it was dangerous for her to be drinking alone out there. Mainly, because she is very gorgeous, making it even more dangerous._

"_You can't drink out there alone, it's dangerous." I said a little worried. She was right, I didn't know her. But I want to look after her, because for the first time I met someone so messed up as I am._

"_Then, come with me."_ _she said looking at me. "It's your choice, I really don't want to drink alone. But, I was just trying to be polite because you were so nice helping me to get a drink." she said with a smile and a defiant look._

"_Alright, I'll go with you."_ _I said with a sigh. "But, I also want a drink of this bourbon."_ _I said smirking._

"_Okay, now, can we go?"_ _she asked a little impatient._

"_Of course, ladies first." I said smirking and winking at her as I extended my arm pointing to the door in a gentlemanly way._ _She just ignored him and walked towards the exit door of the bar._ _Suddenly, she stopped walking and turned to look at me, leaving me confused._

"_What? Why did you stop walking?"_ _I asked confusedly._

"_Are we going to take a cab? Because I took a cab to come here."_ _she asked calmly._

"_No need, I drove up here. My car is on the other side of the corner."_ _I said looking at her, trying to decipher the blank expression that she has on her face._

"_Okay."_ _She said nodding and returning to walk._ _When we got to my car, I grabbed my keys and opened the car door for her to come and quickly turned around to open the driver's door and got in the car._

"_Why are not you afraid?"_ _I asked looking at the road while stealing glances at her, that was leaning against the window._

"_I should be?"_ _She asked, still staring at the window._

"_No, of course not, but we don't know each other and you're in my car. I could be a psychopath, you know?"_ _I said smiling weakly at her, which is still looking out the window, but she had a small smile playing on her lips._

"_But, you're not."_ _she said finally looking at me._

"_Yeah, I'm not."_ _I said, turning my attention to the road. "So, where are we going?"_ _I asked changing the subject._

"_To anywhere."_ _She said smiling at me as I looked at her curiously._

"_You haven't told me your name."_ _I said smirking._

"_I thought you already know."_ _she said._

"_Well, I know, but I want you to tell me by yourself."_ _I said winking at her._

"_It's Katherine but you can call me Kat if you want."_ _she said shrugging her shoulders._

"_Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Katherine, I'm Damon."_ _I said with a smirk._

_Then, I returned my attention to the road while serving what she said before. I would drive anywhere, no matter where it was. Because now I understood what she meant, she wanted me to drove anywhere that was far away from home. So I did._

* * *

Katherine it would be always a complicated person to understand. But, no matter how complicated she is. I'll always understand her better than anyone. Because she is my best friend, she may be selfish and a bit crazy, but I prefer her in this way. I smiled, I knew that if she turned and looked at me, she would say that I look like an idiot. But she didn't. Something that I was grateful. Except that my joy didn't last for long.

"Why are you smiling like a moron?" she asked with a mocking look.

"What? I'm not smiling like a moron." I said indignantly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Damon_."_ she said grinning mischievously.

"Have I told you how annoying you can be?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"No, you never said." she said with wicked smile.

"Well, you can be very annoying." I said with a sly grin.

"You and me both, honey." she said, winking at me as I rolled my eyes again. "Damon, you know you couldn't live without me. We are stuck together." she said.

"I think I would live just fine without you." I said with my famous smirk playing on my_ lips._

"Oh, I doubt." She said nodding her head in disagreement. I stayed quiet. I knew she was right then why discuss that. She could be right but it doesn't mean that I would admit it aloud. But in my mind, I couldn't stop thinking about Elena. And somehow, I'll see her again. Or by twist of fate or because I'm too stubborn to let her escape. Because now officially my plan to win Elena Gilbert began.

* * *

**You guys liked it? I hope so. I know that lacked DE in this chapter, but I just wanted to clarify a little more about the friendship of Damon and Katherine but I promise that the next chapter will have Delena.**

**Reviews are love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi folks, sorry for being slow to make updates but I'm finally on vacation so I'll be able to make faster updates. ****This chapter gave me a bit of work because I rewrote it several times but now I think it's pretty cool and I really hope you guys like it. Enough with the small talk, there it is chapter 5. Enjoy your reading!**

**__********__********Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, the characters belong to CW and L.J. Smith.

* * *

**Crazy Love**

**Chapter 5**

**Elena's POV**

It's been a week since the fundraiser happened and I haven't heard news of Damon. I tried talking to my dad, but he's busy so I talked to my mom and I discovered that my dad and Giuseppe Salvatore are working on a new project. I don't care about this project but from what I know if Giuseppe is involved then probably Damon too.

During this week, I spent the days with Bonnie and Caroline. We went shopping, had lunch together, we saw chick flicks. It was fun, I missed Caroline and her cheerful side. Caroline is convinced that she will win Stefan. I tried to ask her about Damon, but Caroline was so excited that she talks about a million things at the same time so I ended up giving up. Caroline told me that the Salvatore's will make a brunch at their house. She said that Mrs. Salvatore is a very homely woman and she likes her house always full of people.

I automatically liked the older woman, when she defended her eldest son. She seemed so warm and kind but also fierce and stubborn. The fact that even though she is married to a wealthy and successful man doesn't mean she will let him control her. I wish my mom was like that.

I talked to Matt a few times this week. He's acting weird, I feel like he is hiding something from me. He seems too quiet and mysterious, which is very unusual for Matt. I heard a knock on my door, and I stood up lazily to open. I knew who it was but that didn't stop me from being a little surprise.

"Hi Elena." Matt said with a small smile. "I should have asked someone to warn you when I got here, but your mom said you were here in your room and she said I could come up here to talk to you." he said with an apologetic look.

"It's okay Matt and I would tell you to come anyway, I'm too lazy to leave my room and go downstairs." I said with a cute smile and he laughed.

"Well, I was wondering if we could talk." he said with a nervous look.

"Oh sure, have a seat." I said pointing to a chair that was near my bed, then I got up and sat in another chair that was in front of him.

"Elena, we dated for a while now and you know that I really love you." he said looking into my eyes. _Okay, I didn't expect this. Is he going to propose to me? _I thought in panic.

"Matt…" I started to speak, but he stopped me.

"Please, just let me finish." he said nervously and I nodded in agreement. "This whole week you pretty much avoided me. I thought something had happened and I was worried so I called your mom and she told me that you were with Caroline and Bonnie. I'm not doubting you but you always told me things and now I feel like I don't know you anymore." he said.

"Matt, I wasn't avoiding you, actually, you're freaking out for anything." I said looking straight into his blue eyes.

"Elena, I'm your boyfriend but I'm also your friend. If something is happening you would tell me right?" he asked me, surprising me. And for a moment, I thought about Damon. I spent a whole these days eager to have news about Damon, but I never remembered the fact that this is wrong. Thinking about a guy who is not your boyfriend is wrong, and it is even more wrong to think of someone who is incredibly beautiful and charming.

"Yes, I'd tell you. And that's why I need to be honest with you." I said honestly. Matt deserves someone better than me. He deserves a girlfriend who is completely in love with him and want to spend the time with him just because she can't stay away from someone so wonderful like him for so long.

"Why? You did something that I should know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Matt, if you want to know if I cheated on you then don't worry because the answer is no. I would never do such a thing and I sure as hell would never do that to you." I said fiercely.

"I know, I'm sorry, that was a dick move." He said apologetically.

"What I'm trying to say is that you are a wonderful person, Matt." I said sincerely. "All these years, you've been so patient about my insecurities. And you never complained about me being a pain in the ass. You were just happy to be on my side, something I've always been grateful because without you I don't know how I would have been myself." I said with tears in my eyes and a smile on my lips. Because I know that this is the end for us but I know that Matt will always have a special place in my heart.

"You're breaking up with me, right?" he said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I said and now I was crying for real. "Matt, I love you, I'll always love you, but this is not fair to you. You can't stay with someone who doesn't love you the way it should. You deserve someone who is one hundred percent that wants to be with you forever. I wish I could make you happy and I wish I was the right girl for you. But I'm not, but I want you to find the right girl for you and I hope you will be happy, Matt, because you deserve it. You will always have a special spot in my heart, I promise you that." I said crying.

"Hey, it's okay Elena. I love you, but you're right." he said hugging me.

"I'm sorry Matt." I said when my tears started to dry.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked wiping my tears.

"When did you come to the conclusion that you were not in love with me anymore?" he asked quietly.

"Do you remember that night that we started talking about the future? You talked about marriage, children, a house with a white picket fence. The problem was that I couldn't see myself with you, I couldn't see myself spending the rest of my life with you. And you want to know what was worse? I hated that feeling because you didn't deserve it, but I couldn't find the strength to be honest with you." I said sadly.

"Thank you for being honest with me, right now." he said with a small smile, which quickly faded.

"I hope we can still be friends." I said softly.

"Elena, I don't know now, but I still want you in my life. I just need some time." he said tiredly. "I should go." he said running a hand on his blonde locks.

"Alright." I said hugging him and kissing his cheek softly. "Goodbye Matt." I said with a sighing sadly.

"Goodbye Elena." he said kissing my forehead for one last time. Matt walked out of my room and shut the door. Then, I lay down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I awoke from a restless sleep, I had a strange dream but believe it or not I don't really remember what it was. I slowly got up from my bed and walked toward the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, and well, let's say that what I saw in my reflection wasn't exactly what I expected to see. My hair needed it urgently to be combed, my eyes were red and puffy. I took off my clothes and went to take a shower, I washed my hair as I thought about how sad it was Matt when I broke up with him. I felt bad, but couldn't stop having a sense of freedom, a feeling of lightness.

I finished showering, then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I left the bathroom and walked towards my closet and grabbed some clothes. I decided to simply use a pink shirt with jeans and ballet flats. I put my clothes and grabbed my car keys and my purse and walked out of my room.

I went down the stairs and hoping that my mother didn't see me leaving because she would probably ask me a lot of things, that I really don't want to answer. I walked out the front door without making much noise. I thought it was strange that the house was very quiet.

I walked toward my car, and I used my keys to open the car and turn it on. Then, I drove through the streets trying to find a café, or a Grill.

Finally, I found a café that was at the beginning of the street. It was not too far from home. I got into the café. It was a cozy place and people seemed calm and relaxed while drinking their coffee cups.

I chose to sit close to a huge window which showed the busy streets of New York. I took my phone out of my purse and checked my messages. I hadn't seen the tall figure sitting at a table in front of my own. I put my phone on the table, and saw a man sitting with his back to me. The guy had raven black hair, and my eyes widened when I recognized him. It was Damon, I was sure it was him, I would recognize him anywhere.

Suddenly he turned his head and our gazes connected. Then he smirked making his beautiful blue eyes shine. He got up and grabbed his briefcase and walked in the direction of my table. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a gray tie, and black pants and black shoes in Italian leather, I guessed. He placed his briefcase on the table close to my phone, and sat down.

"Hello Elena." he said smirking.

"Hi Damon." I said putting a lock of brown hair behind my ear.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Damon said. "But I assure you it's a pleasant surprise to see you around here." he said with a grin.

"I didn't know this place, to be honest, it's the first time I came here." I said trying not to stare too much, even if it was hard.

"Well, then I hope to see you again." he said smirking, and I blushed. "But it is good that you are here because I want to ask you something, but I'm not sure how to tell you." He said a little unsure then I just gave him a reassuring smile. "Uh, my parents will have a brunch at our house, and I would like for you to come." Damon said.

"I'd love to Damon." I said smiling.

"Great, that's great." he said a little surprised that I have accepted his invitation however the effect went fast because he smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help but reciprocate.

"So what are you doing here, I mean, I thought you were working?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, then you think about me." he teased me.

"No, I'm just curious." I said rolling my eyes and smiling a little.

"My shift is over, but I don't want to go home yet." he said shrugging. "And this café is close to the company." he said.

"So, the great Damon Salvatore comes to a small café just to get away from life itself, I'm shocked." I said teasing him.

"Haha, I'm impressed with your sense of humor but just so you know, I'm not running away from life just taking a break." he said rolling his eyes a bit.

"Relax buddy, I'm not judging you. If you need a time to relax from life, then I can assure you, you're not the only one who needs a break." I said looking straight into his beautiful blue eyes. I could tell that he was puzzled but who could blame him, I knew I was a mess.

"You're different, Elena Gilbert." Damon said smiling.

"Wow, if this is your attempt at a compliment then you definitely need to practice more to get the girl." I said chuckling.

"Hey, this is surely a compliment but that's not what I meant. You're different from the other girls. You are clever, witty and definitely knows how to have fun but you are also calm, compassionate and kind. So let's just say that you are special." he said with shining eyes and a sweet smile.

"You don't even know me for so long and you think that, then I wonder what other people think." I said playfully but with my face flushed.

"Ah, who cares about what other people think? I think you're special and there is nothing that going to make me change my mind." he said, shrugging and smiling at me.

"Nobody ever said that to me, Damon. And I also think you're special." I said shyly.

"Well, I'm surprised that no one ever told you that. I mean, I figured that maybe your boyfriend tells you that all the time." he said a little indifferent.

"Uh, If I had a boyfriend maybe he would tell me that one day or not. I really don't know." I said with a shrug and a flash of surprise went through Damon's eyes.

"Something happened between you and your boyfriend? Are you okay? You wanna talk about it?" he asked with a look of concern.

"Matt and I broke up and yes I'm fine. And there is nothing to talk about it, he wanted something and I wanted another, it would happen sooner or later then I just anticipate things a little." I said wearily.

"And you don't feel even a little affected on this?" Damon asked confusedly.

"Of course I do, but I can't be in a relationship with him when I am no longer in love with him, it's not fair to Matt, he doesn't deserve." I said with sad eyes.

"I think it's noble of you. You're right, he doesn't deserve it." Damon said agreeing with me.

"Listen, I gotta go, I have to do some things, but do you want a ride home?" he asked, studying my face carefully.

"That won't be necessary, my car is out there, but thanks for the offer." I said smiling but simultaneously wishing I had taken a cab.

"Really, well, do you mind giving me a ride home?" Damon asked with a cheeky grin.

"What? I thought you ha- wait, you tricked me." I said looking at him in disbelief. "You knew I was with my car, so you offered me a ride because you knew I'd say that is not necessary. But all this time you were just wanting me to give you a ride." I said enjoying the feeling of being right.

"Great deduction, Sherlock. But I would say that your analysis was a bit exaggerated, I just wanted a ride but if you were without your car, I would suggest that we share a cab." he smirked and I sent him a glare.

"I should make you go home walking after that." I said annoyed.

"But you won't." Damon said with a cute smile and a triumphant look.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm still deciding." I said faking a thoughtful look.

"Come on, Elena, it was just a innocent little joke." he said pouting and I couldn't help but stare at his perfect rosy lips that were begging to be kissed.

"Okay, so let's go before I change my mind and make you go walking to your house." I said rolling my eyes.

"Of course, ." he said, feigning a gentlemanly gesture.

"I'm serious, Damon. You're going to walk home." I said annoyed, and he chuckled.

"Don't worry Elena, I'll be a good boy." he said with a boyish grin. But I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking to the exit door of the cafeteria with Damon following me closely.

We left the cafeteria, walking towards my car. I unlocked the car and opened the door. Damon opened the door on the other side, and we entered the same time. I realized that Damon had a bothered expression.

"Are you okay?" I asked a little concerned.

"Damon Salvatore does not sit in the passenger seat." he said looking at me pretending to be annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?" I said laughing at the cute expression he had on his face.

"No, I'm not kidding. And I would appreciate if you stopped laughing at me." Damon said trying not to smile.

"Okay, I'm sorry for laughing at you. But I don't see any problem in sitting in the passenger seat." I said with an amused smile.

"I am a man, Elena. Real men don't sit in the passenger seat while the pretty girl drive the car." he said with a smirk as I tried to control the butterflies in my stomach because he called me pretty.

"Well, my car, my rules. So, stop pouting, Salvatore." I said with a grin, and turned on my car. I can't believe we spent this whole time arguing about something so stupid. I looked to the side and saw that Damon was staring at the outside of the window with a genuine smile.

I turned my attention to the road but couldn't help but smile too. Damon was a complicated person, he didn't show many emotions to protect himself. But when you had the chance to know the person underneath the facade of stud. You discover that Damon is one of the most amazing people you can have a chance to meet. And part of me thanks God for having such luck.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I feel out of control around her. Her smile, the way she puts a lock of hair behind her ear when she's nervous or shy, and her warm brown eyes looking at me with that innocent expression. I feel nervous and clumsy when I'm near her, it's as if I was a sixteen year old boy with a crush for the most popular girl in school.

I'm doing my best not to stare at her with that dreamy look. She just broke up with her boyfriend and probably don't want to get into another relationship. It seems that my mission to win Elena will take a while to start. For now, I'll just be her friend and when the time is right maybe she might want to be with somebody again. And I really hope that somebody is me.

I watch Elena park in front of my house. And I frown when I see my house because I definitely don't want to go home yet. I wish I could spend more time with her. I let out a sigh and Elena looks at me.

"Uh, we arrived, Damon." she says with a weak smile, as if she did not want me to go.

"Ah, yes, of course." I said nodding and I opened the door of her car and gets out, closing the door carefully. When I turn to go toward the front door, Elena leaves the car.

"I thought maybe I could accompany you to the porch." she said and I smiled at how beautiful she is.

"Sure, why not? But I can't help but feel like a girl, I mean, nobody ever walked me to the porch of my house." I said with a smirk.

"Well, there's always a first time for everything." she says with a shrug.

We walked up to my porch, and stopped in front of the doorway. My father has always been a man very exaggerated then the front door of the mansion was really big.

"Wow, your house is huge." she said looking quite impressed.

"I thought the manor Gilbert was also big." I asked a little curious.

"Yes, it is big. But not as big as here." she said looking at me. "Anyway, I have to go. It's getting late." Elena says putting a lock behind her ear.

"Sure, thanks for the ride, Elena." I said looking straight into her eyes. Then I leaned carefully making sure to have eye contact with her and kissed her cheek softly taking a few minutes to appreciate how soft her skin is against my lips. And when I pulled away and saw that her cheeks were flushed.

"Uh, I- I have to go." she said, swallowing hard.

"Goodnight, Elena." I said smiling softly at her.

"Goodnight, Damon." She returned my smile weakly.

I watched her turn around and get in her car, driving away from me. I knew none of us would sleep tonight, because I'd be thinking of her and I hope this kiss also make her think of me. It was an innocent kiss on the cheek that maybe seem the kind of kiss you give friends, but one thing I know between me and Elena this was only the beginning of something more.

With just these thoughts in my head and a genuine smile on my face, I opened the door of my house and went inside. The house was dark, so I figured that everyone has gone to sleep. I went up the stairs toward the second floor and went to my room. I went into my room and closed the door carefully not to make much noise.

The room was also very dark so I turned on the lights and went to my closet. I changed my clothes and put on pajama pants but I decided to stay shirtless. I walked to my bed and lay down pulling the covers up to my waist.

I sighed wearily but I knew I was not going to sleep. So I focused on thinking about Elena. I smiled as I remembered when I was a teasing her, but she just got into my teasing and returned my witty remarks.

I've never felt more mesmerized, everything about her was amazing. And somehow she makes me feel special, something that is completely new to me. And this feeling is freaking amazing.

It was like that, I finally managed to sleep because thinking about Elena was great, but being with Elena was much better. And I'm glad to know that I'll have more chances to be with her.

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope you liked Delena and the kiss on the cheek. This is just the beginning, will have much more Delena ahead. And thanks for the lovely reviews of the last chapter, you guys are awesome!**

******Reviews are love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! ! A thousand apologies again for taking too long to update. This chapter required a bit more of me because I wrote it a few times and never felt satisfied with the result. Then I just stopped writing sometimes, so I'm sorry for being too lazy. But I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy your reading!**

**__********__********Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, the characters belong to CW and L.J. Smith.

* * *

**Crazy Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Damon's POV**

My eyes opened and I let out a groan with the incessant ringing from my cell phone. Whoever is calling me probably will not give up until I answer the phone. I grabbed the phone and pressed the answer button.

"What?" I snapped angrily. I'm not a morning person, I hate waking up earlier than necessary. Me waking up earlier leads to me being grumpy all day.

"Damon, I called you 25 times yesterday, where were you?" I heard the voice of my annoyed best friend and I rolled my eyes. Katherine was so exaggerated sometimes.

"Katherine, I was in that café close to my job." I said wearily and fought the urge to sink my face into my pillow. I was dead tired, not to mention here that the brunch that my mother will make is today. I just had a few more hours of sleep and I really need some sleep.

"There is a café close to your job?" Katherine asked and I chuckled. Kat never paid attention to things. Only the things she was interested.

"Yes, there is." I said. "Kat, can we talk later? I need some sleep, we'll talk later in the brunch." I asked, yawning.

"Okay, Damon. But you have a lot to explain." Katherine replied with annoyance. But before I have a chance to reply, she hung up on me. I rolled my eyes and snuggled into my pillow, sighing in contentment when my head came into contact with the soft material. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

* * *

_I opened my eyes when I felt feather light kisses being placed on the length of my neck._ _My eyes widened and I gasped in surprise when I noticed that I was completely naked with only a sheet covering me from the waist down._ _I looked to the side and saw innocent brown eyes staring at me with an amused look._ _I could not believe what I was seeing, it seemed too good to be true. It was Elena. Beautiful and incredible Elena._

"_Look who finally decided to wake up."_ _She said smiling sweetly at me. "Well,_ _Morning sleepyhead."_ _Elena said stroking my hair and leaning in to kiss my lips softly,_ _nibbling on my lip._

"_I. .."_ _I stuttered trying to know what to say. And that was when I saw what Elena was wearing. She was wearing my shirt and was only in her panties, I had full view of her long tanned legs._

"_Damon, are you okay? You are too quiet."_ _She asked with a look of concern._

"_Yeah, I just…I'm fine." I said and sighed. "I'm just a little tired."_ _I lied and put a hand on her thigh gently squeezing, still in shock trying to figure out if it was true. Elena looked at me and raised an eyebrow when she saw my confusion._

"_I kinda figured after all the rounds we did last night, of course you would be tired."_ _Elena said and I looked at her offended. That was not true, Damon Salvatore had an incredible stamina._

"_This is not true, I can still go a lot of rounds."_ _I said seriously._

"_Sorry to hurt your ego, but we both know you're tired."_ _Elena said smirking._

"_Oh yeah? I consider it as a challenge."_ _I said and moved to straddle her insisting on pressing my body against hers._ _I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers, I kissed her passionately making her pull me closer and wrapping her arms around my neck, softly pulling my hair and I nibbled on her lower lip asking for entrance, which she gladly gave, and my tongue gently caressed hers. I pulled the shirt that Elena was wearing and helped her to pull off._

_Elena put her hands on my bare chest and pushed me causing me to lie on belly up. She slowly put one leg over me, straddling me._ _She pulled the sheet that was covering my waist and revealed my cock._ _She smirked when she saw my aching shaft._

"_Someone's excited to see me."_ _She said mischievously and started stroking my length slowly with one hand and with the other she stroked my balls causing me to release a moan._

"_You have no idea."_ _I breathed and_ _Elena continued to stroke my cock and placed kisses on my chest to the bottom of my body getting face to face with my hard member_.

_I could feel her breath on my dick, and suddenly she swirled her tongue on the tip of my penis._ _Elena sucked the tip of my cock and I gasped when I feel her switching between sucking and licking my penis. She then took me in, relaxing her throat sucking several times and I felt her take me more deeply into her throat and I groaned as I felt my cock hit the back of her throat. _

"_Fuck Elena, this is so good."_ _I said gasping._

_As she sucked my dick, she returned to caress my balls and squeezing them once in a while._ _I knew that I was close._ _Then with one last suck on my cock and a slightly stronger squeeze on my balls, I released my cum and Elena swallowed eagerly until the last drop._

"_That was amazing."_ _I whispered._

"_Yeah, it was."_ _She agreed kissing my neck and nibbling, I let out a low moan and I could feel her smile against my neck._

_Before I could think straight again, she grabbed my cock which was already hard again, and placed the tip at her entrance._

* * *

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily and I pulled out my sheets to see a huge bulge in my pajama pants. This was definitely the most vivid dream I've ever had, and I've already dreamed a lot of things.

I looked at the clock that was in my bedside and let out an annoyed groan when I saw that were already ten o'clock. I had to take a cold shower to take care of my little problem.

I went into the bathroom took off all my clothes and got in the shower changing the device to cool. I sighed as the cold water hit me calming my muscles. Thirty minutes later, I came down the stairs dressed in a black button-up shirt and jeans with black shoes.

The house had a lot of friends of my parents and shareholders. _It's unbelievable how even rich people, don't waste the chance to eat for free_. I thought with a cheeky smile. I felt a smack on my head.

"What the hell?" I turned around angrily and rubbing the hurting spot of my head.

"Ah, don't be such baby. I didn't hit that hard as much as you deserve it." Katherine said with a smirk.

"Gee Kat, that's the kind of treatment that you give to your best friends?" I asked sarcastically.

"You are my only best friend, Damon." She said shrugging with a smile annoyingly sweet, making me suspicious.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I said earlier that you had a lot to explain. Then spit it out, Salvatore. Why did you disappeared yesterday and didn't answer your phone?" Katherine said with a serious look.

"Why? were you worried about me? Aww how cute, I thought you didn't like me because if I remember correctly, you made sure to put me on the list of annoying people, which you have to tolerate aka best friend." I said deflecting the original question.

"There is only one person on that list and it's you. And Damon, I know you're deflecting so I suggest you cut the bullshit and answer my question." She said with an innocent look that did not match the smirk that she wore on her face. I sighed giving in.

"I was with Elena." I muttered and watched the eyes of my best friend widen in shock, completely not expecting me to say that.

"Little Gilbert. You were with little Gilbert." Katherine said surprised.

"Don't call her that, her name is Elena." I said defending Elena and quickly stepped back when I saw Katherine's eyes narrowed.

"Damon Fucking Salvatore, don't tell me that you like her." Katherine said and I knew I would receive a lecture so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I do not like her." I answered quickly, too quickly.

"Yes, you do, you like her." She said pointing her finger at me then before I could dodge, Katherine smacked my arm.

"Jeez woman, what's the deal with you hitting me all the time? I'm beginning to think that you must love the kinky stuff." I said smirking, causing me to receive another slap only this time it was harder.

"First, you're disgusting. Second, did you lost your fucking mind?" She said angrily and I rolled my eyes.

"Hush, didn't your daddy taught you not to swear in a room full of people? We do not want people to stop thinking that you are innocent and sweet and that you'd never use words so ugly and disrespectful." I said amusingly.

"Go ahead keep making fun of me, then I'll tell Elena that you have chlamydia." She said smirking.

"I do not have chlamydia." I replied.

"I know, but she will not know that. Everyone knows you're a womanizer, you could very well have chlamydia." She shot back with a wicked smile.

"You're no fun." I say pouting.

"Stop pouting and tell me the truth. Do you like Elena?" Katherine asked with a serious look.

"Yes, I do." I answered honestly. Because it was true, I liked Elena more than I should. I enjoyed every moment we spent together and when we say goodbye at the end of the day, I always feel as if this is not enough, I always want to be with her longer, I want to find ways to see her more often and It drives me crazy .

"Damon, she is not someone that you can play. If something goes wrong, you're screwed. Her father ends with you in a heartbeat, not to mention that the partnership with the company will be completely destroyed. And your image with the shareholders will turn into a businessman, to useless playboy. Your career will be ruined." Katherine said fiercely.

"Nothing will happen and I would never hurt Elena." I replied.

"Just be careful." My best friend said and I nodded.

I sighed and looked around the room, my eyes finding a beautiful brunette, chatting with a blonde girl. I smiled because I knew exactly who it was.

"Oh, Kat, I just saw a friend of mine." I said.

"You mean, you saw Elena." Katherine said smirking.

"Excuse me, Kat." I replied with an annoyed smile and she laughed.

I rolled my eyes and walked quickly stopping behind Elena. I covered her eyes with my hands. "Guess who?" I whispered in her ear and I could feel her smile against my hands.

"Damon." She replied and I took my hands from her eyes making her turn and look at me with a smile.

"Hello Elena." I said with a smirk.

"Hey Damon. I was wondering when you'd show up." Elena said with her usual sweet smile.

"Glad to know you appreciate my presence. Not that I can blame you, I know I'm irresistible." I said with cockiness.

"And with a huge ego too." She said rolling her eyes.

"Don't you pretend that you don't like." I shot back with my trademark smirk.

"Note to self. Be less nice with Damon when he's being a pain in the ass." she said, feigning a thoughtful look and I chuckled.

"Why Mrs. Gilbert, and here I thought I was in one of my best behaviors." I said, putting a hand on my heart, pretending that I was hurt.

"God, I don't even know why I'm still talking to you." She said rolling her eyes again.

"Because you secretly think I'm awesome, but you're too chicken to speak aloud." I replied with a smirk and winked at her causing her to give me a glare.

"You're an ass." Elena said glaring at me and eating a strawberry that one of the maids were serving. She started to ignore me and smiled at people who greeted us.

"Oh, look at you, ignoring me." She said nothing and kept ignoring me. "So now you're giving me the silent treatment. How cute, I can play it too." I said grinning and Elena gave me a challenging look.

"You're beautiful, I bet any guy would do anything just to have you smiling at them." I said smiling and expecting some sort of reaction from her. I was being honest, I really thought she was beautiful. I saw Elena's cheeks got reddened and she tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. She has not said anything, but I could see a tiny smile playing on her lips.

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation to come to the brunch today. It means a lot to me." I said honestly hoping she would say something.

"And I'm glad that you invited me." She said with a small smile.

"Ah, you said something. I was beginning to think you would ignore me forever." I teased her, with a grin.

"You're so dramatic, Salvatore." She said and rolled her eyes.

"It's part of my charm, Gilbert." I shot back and winked at her.

"Whatever." Elena shook her head and laughed a little. "You know, I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." She said and looked at me, but I simply offered an arm to escort her.

Instead she rolled her eyes for the fourth time today and linked her arm with my arm holding my bicep.

"Shall we go, Mrs. Gilbert?" I asked smirking.

"Shut up. And stop flirting." She replied and looked straight into my eyes. And for a moment I was lost in her chocolate eyes. They were so beautiful, so warm, and I remembered how gorgeous she was wrapped in my sheets. I groaned inwardly. _Damn dream._ I thought frustrated, I could already feel my pants get tighter.

"Why Elena, my flirting bothers you?" I teased trying to put my thoughts in place.

"Only when you do that all the time." She said with a playful smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said with a grin. "Come on, 'Lena, let's grab something to eat." I looked at her and she smiled nodding.

We went room where my mother decided to put all the special meals. I saw my parents talking with Elena's parents, and I rolled my eyes when I saw Stefan giving dreamy gazes for Katherine. And Elena gave me a knowing look.

"Your brother likes her, right?" She asked looking at me and grabbing an orange juice.

"Yes, he likes." I replied and she nodded and took a sip of her juice. "Blondie likes my little brother." I said grabbing a muffin and eating a piece.

"Yes, Caroline likes him. Wow, this looks like a movie." She said and I chuckled because it was true. The love life of my baby brother was as crazy as mine.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I smiled. Spending time with Damon was great, of course I had to deal with the comments of flirting, and the eye thing he does. But I guess I got used to it, and I'm even enjoying it, although I would never admit that to him.

I looked at him and giggled when I saw Damon's face forming a grimace as he looked at his brother who at the time was still staring Katherine with dreamy eyes.

Though, I couldn't help but feel sad for my best friend, who is so willing to put her crazy plan in action and show Stefan that she is completely in love with him.

I felt Damon gently nudging me with his elbow, and I stared at him with a confused look.

"You okay? I can hear you thinking, here." Damon asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking out loud." I replied and smiled back.

"Want to share it, Gilbert?" he smirked.

"Nope, I'm good." I said.

"Alright then." Damon said and shrugged. "Well, actually, I wanted to ask you something." Damon said with a breathtaking smile.

"Sure, go ahead." I replied and he looked straight into my eyes. Blue to Brown.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He asked and I froze, he tried to hide but I could see that he was nervous.

"As in a date." I said and swallowed hard, when I saw the hopeful look on his face was beginning to change.

"Yes, a date. Look, Elena, if you don't want to go, you can say it. I can take it." He said and sighed expecting rejection.

"What? No! Of course I want to go." I said quickly and he looked at me in surprise. "I mean yes, Damon, I would love to go on a date with you." I said only this time making it clear. I could not believe that Damon Salvatore was asking me out, I felt like I had fourteen years all over again and the hottest guy in school was showing interest in me. Except that instead of being a hot guy from high school, it was a man devilishly beautiful and successful that looked more like an Adonis.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" He replied.

"Eh, yeah, I'm free." I replied and he grinned.

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight o'clock at night." Damon said, grinning widely. "And Elena, I'm looking forward to our date." he said and took my hand placing a soft kiss on my knuckles. And when he let go of my hand, I could not help but feel a tingling in the place that he kissed.

And one thing I know, Damon Salvatore is not the only one who is looking forward to tomorrow night.

"How about we go talk to your parents?" I asked, trying to gather my thoughts.

"Why? I would much rather be here talking to you." Damon said and I sighed with the familiar feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"I know, but we've been talking for quite a while, and I still had not greeted them. I don't want your parents to think I'm impolite." I said honestly and smiled when I saw him pouting.

"It is impossible for anyone to find you impolite, actually, you are one of the most polite people I've ever seen." He said with a smile. This man will drive me crazy with all the compliments that he gives me.

"Ah, you're sweet, but seriously, I have to say hello, after all the brunch is of your mother." I said with a grin and he scowled then reluctantly agreed.

We talked with his parents for a time and then my parents arrived and held an interesting conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. Me and Damon, went to talk to Stefan and Caroline. Sometime later, I was starting to feel tired but this didn't affect my mood, I was so happy that Damon had asked me out.

I felt light, with a new feeling. Something that Matt never made me feel, I always thought he was too good for a girl like me, of course he was wonderful and made me a better person. But with Matt was always very safe, we never crossed the line.

And suddenly I remembered an advice that my dad gave me once. _Never cross the line unless you are sure that you want to do that. Because when you cross line you can't be afraid to fall, you just have to believe and hope that will have someone there to catch you._

And for a moment I wondered what would happen if Damon and I, crossed the line, would he be there to catch me?

* * *

What Elena and Damon didn't know was that there was somebodies that really did not want them be together, let alone fall in love. Because this can cause consequences not very pleasant for some people. The question is? Who and why?

* * *

**So what do you think? Do you liked the smut? I know it was just a dream but I wanted to show that Damon is not fully in control, and I'm sorry for the mistakes that was the first time I wrote smut. Oh, and I know the ending was dramatic but a little drama doesn't kill anyone. The next chapter will be the date of Damon and Elena. If anyone want to send some ideas for the date please feel free, new ideas are much appreciated. Thanks for the sweet reviews of the last chapter!**

**********Reviews are love.**


End file.
